


A Family for Christmas

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux & Clan Techie are Brothers, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Armitage is going to meet his boyfriends family for the first time. He can't help but be nervous. He's not sure if his twin having met them makes things worse or better.Still, he'd do anything for Kylo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117
Collections: Kylux Fanworks Secret Santa 2019





	A Family for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice_Marie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Marie/gifts).



> Happy holidays to my giftee somethingsimplysilly/Somethingsimp19. I hope you enjoy this fluffy little fic as much as I enjoyed writing it ❤

“Armitage you look perfectly fine, you don’t need to keep fussing about your outfit.” Techie sounds amused as he lays on Armitage’s bed, continuing to watch him go through his wardrobe at an increasingly frantic pace. He’s surrounded by over a dozen shirts and trousers that Armitage has tried on and discarded. “They’ll like you no matter what you’re wearing.” Techie has chosen to wear a pair of black slacks and a deep orange sweater for the Organa-Solo Christmas dinner.

“I have to make a good first impression.” Armitage comes out of the closet wearing a mulberry coloured button-down shirt, made of a fine silk material. The pants he had settle on ten minutes before are a pair of dark grey trousers which fit and accentuate his long legs. They’re a particular favourite of Ben’s, who is always complimenting how he looks in them. 

“You’ve met and spent time with them multiple times. They like you; everyone likes you. It’s not the same for me.” There’s no bitterness in Armitage’s voice, this is the way it’s always been with them; while shy Techie gravitates people toward him and Armitage, he comes off as cold to many. Despite being twins, they’re personalities are as different as night and day. When they were growing up under their father’s tyrannical and abusive rule, Armitage had made choices to ensure that Techie was spared from their father’s wrath as often as possible. Those choices shaped him into a man many did not approach. It was fine with him, it kept him from being hurt by people. 

It has never mattered to him; he’s always had Techie in his life and it’s all he ever needed. The plan was always for the two of them to live, grow old, and eventually pass on together. When Techie had started to date Matt over a year ago it felt like a betrayal at first; like Techie was abandoning him. Seeing how happy Matt made Techie, and how much his brother glowed around him thawed Armitage’s heart and he accepted Matt as part of their little family.

Through Matt, Armitage met Ben. A man as handsome as he can be infuriating, still they get along well and it felt right when they started dating. Ben has brought light and life into Armitage’s life. Now he’s going with his brother to meet Ben’s family for the fist time. The fact that it just happens to be for Christmas dinner.an important time for family and friends makes it worse because Armitage is an outsider.

If this doesn’t go well. . . will Ben still want to be with him?

“Do you think they’ll like the wine we picked out? What about the pie and rolls? I’m not sure that my baking is up to par. What if I accidentally give someone food poisoning??” He’s trying to push away his real fears by focusing on other things. It’s easier than wondering if he’ll be alone for the rest of his life if this goes poorly. 

He startles when he turns and Techie is suddenly there, pulling Armitage into his arms for a comforting hug. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be fine. They’re going to accept you into the family with open arms, it’s just the way that they are. I promise.” 

“Will-”

“Trust your big brother on this Armie. Tonight will be great.”

Armitage relaxes marginally but can’t help but pout and murmur, “You’re only ten minutes older.”

-

The drive to the Organa-Solo family home goes smooth, having to focus on the road keeps Armitage from feeling too nervous. As soon as he pulls in to the large drive way that leads up to the large two-storey, grey brick house he feels anxiety creeping in again. The house is decorated to perfection and looks like something out of a Christmas movie.

“Deep breaths. Nothing will go wrong.” The steadying hand on his back helps him to ground himself an Armitage gives a small not to say he’s ready. At least as ready as he can be.

Techie leads the way up to the door and knocks quickly. A young dark-haired woman opens the door, smiling when she sees who it is. “Techie I’m so happy you made it!” She throws her arms around him in a tight hug.

Techie returns the hug; Armitage can’t see his face but he can tell his brother is smiling from the sound of his voice. “Rey, it’s great to see you again. How’s school going?”

“It’s going well, I passed all of my exams with top marks.” When she pulls away from the hug she looks over at Armitage. “You must be Armitage; I’ve heard so much about you from your brother and Ben.” She takes a moment to look at the two of them together. “You guys really are identical, other than your hair. That’s insane!” She seems to realize that the comment may not be the most appropriate and moves out of the way to let them in. “What am I doing keeping you in the doorway! Come in.”

Inside the house it’s warm and cozy there are holiday lights and decorations up everywhere to match the outside décor. Once they’re shuffled into the living room, they can see a large tree standing at the center, it must be at least five meters tall. The tree is decorated with a mixture of glass orbs and more personal looking ornaments, some even handmade, it’s very charming. He and Techie were never allowed a tree as children, now they have a small one which they set up on a table in the corner of their lounge. Millicent likes to play with the small bulbs that decorate it.

“Armie!” Ben jumps to his feet from where he’s lounging on a sofa next to Matt. He immediately comes over pulling Armitage into a tight hug and kissing him soundly an without shame. “You came! And you look stunning as usual.” 

Nearby them Matt and Techie are also greeting each other, but Armitage’s attention is only on Ben. “Thank you for inviting Techie and I.” He relaxes as Ben rubs his lower back in a soothing action. “I um made herbed bread rolls and a cranberry pie, and brought wine.”

Ben smiles and doesn’t take his eyes away from Armitage’s. “You didn’t need to bring anything but Mom will appreciate it. I know I will, your baking always hits the spot.” He leans closer so that he can speak where only Armitage can hear. “There’s no need to be nervous, my family is going to love you.” 

Just then a handsome older gentleman with short grey hair walks in letting out a whistle as he looks between Techie and Armitage. “I’m seeing double cute redheads tonight! I think I’ve had some very sweet dreams about this.”

“DAD!”

“UNCLE HAN!”

The reprimand in both Ben and Matt’s voices is amusing and Armitage struggles to fight back a chuckle. He’s heard much about Han Solo’s roguish charms and it’s oddly refreshing to see they weren’t exaggerated. 

“It’s very nice to meet you Mr. Solo.” Armitage offers Han his hand to shake and is surprised when the man pulls him into a half-hug, thumbing him on the back.

“None of that Mr. Solo, it’s Han. Techie here already knows that.” He pulls back to look Armitage over. “It’s good to know good taste runs in the family. I wouldn’t want my boy to have anything but the best.” 

From the kitchen comes a peal of laughter, the voice rich and warm. “Han are you trying to scare the poor boy? Between you and Lando you almost scared Techie away with your shameless flirting when he first came. Make not have a repeat with dear Armitage.” Ben’s mother Leia is a small woman but she has such a strong presence that she seems three times her size. “Welcome to our home Armitage, we’re delighted to finally meet you.” 

“Thank you for having me Mrs. O-“

“Leia, call me Leia. You’re practically family.” She moves forward and takes his hands, staring up into his eyes. “Yes, you’re a good man. You’d do anything for those you love and you have in the past.” She glances knowingly at her son; Ben is watching the interactions between Armitage and his mother almost nervously. “Now, I heard something about baked goods and wine, dinners just about ready why don’t we brings everything into the dinning room?” She keeps hold of one of Armitage’s hands and leads him into the dinning room. 

In the dinning room Armitage meets the rest of the family; Leia’s own twin Luke and his husband Wedge. Han’s best friends, and Ben’s adopted uncles; Uncle Chewie Uncle Lando. There’s also Finn and Poe, Rey’s boyfriends, and their dogs BeeBee and Dio. They all greet him warmly, all of them smiling and bringing him in for large crushing hugs. It’s more than Armitage is used to being touched but he doesn’t complain.

It makes for a crowded dinning room with everyone being cramped together and Armitage is nearly overwhelmed. Perhaps Leia notices, which isn’t surprising since everyone seems to have noticed his nervousness. He ends up being seated between Ben and Techie who both reach out to lay comforting hands on him; one his thigh and the other on his arm.

Dinner itself goes well, Uncle Luke leads a prayer, blessing. During it Armitage gets the usual questions; what does he do for work? He works in a law firm helping survivors of domestic abuse. Does he like his job? Vey much, though he doesn’t mention his reasons for choosing that line of work. It doesn’t pay well but he wants people to be free of their abusers and to get the compensation and help they deserve. How did he and Ben meet? It doesn’t matter that the whole family seems to know the story, they still want to have it told to them.

“Matt and Techie introduced us after I saw pictures of Armitage on Techie’s phone. I just thought he looked too cute and begged and begged Techie to organize a meeting.” Ben smiles over at Armitage, holing his hand, bringing it up to press a kiss to his knuckles. “Our first date was a total disaster but Armie somehow saw something in me that made him bless me with a second chance. The rest is history in the making. These last five months dating him have been some of the best days of my life.” 

The confession has Armitage blushing and people around the table making various ‘aww’ and cooing sounds. “They’ve been the best for me too.” Both Ben and Matt know all about Armitage and Techie’s childhood. No one know what lengths Armitage went to keep Techie safe, not even Techie himself, it’s something Armitage will take to the grave with him. Their past was horrible but the present has been good for many years, and it’s better with Ben in his life. “How could I not have given you a second chance when you gave me those sad puppy eyes.”

“He gets those from his father.” Leia says to a round of laughter from the table. “No matter how angry Han can make me, I always forgive him when he gives me those eyes.”

Han grins over at Leia and Armitage can see in him the same look of adoration that he’s seen in Matts eyes when he looks at Techie, and Ben’s when he looks at him. “You know me Princess, I never want you to stay mad at me long.”

“Which is why he’s perfected the art of apologizing!” Lando says with a laugh, joined once again by the rest of the table.

Soon the turkey has been demolished as have all the sides as well as the bottle of wine Armitage brought. Dessert is passed around; tarts, cookies, and Armitage’s pie which is devoured quickly. 

“This is the most delicious pie I’ve ever had! Our Ben is lucky to have snapped you up. He may just have some competition.” Uncle Lando says as he winks at Armitage. “Maybe I’ll make it a pair, Techie still hasn’t rebuffed me completely.” 

Beside Armitage, Techie giggles. “You know Matt has my heart Uncle Lando. I’m sorry to spurn your advances once again.” 

Matt suddenly stands from Techie’s other side looking as nervous, perhaps even more so than Armitage has been feeling all night. “I was hoping to have more than just your heart.” He slips something out of his pocket and gets down to one knee. “L-like your hand in marriage and you by my side forever.”

“O-oh, M-Matt.. .” Techie covers his mouth to hold in a choked sound and tears are falling freely down his face. He looks away from Matt only once to glance over at Armitage who is smiling warmly at his brother, happy for him. “Yes. Oh yes! Of course I’ll marry you!” 

The table erupts into cheers and everyone gets up to congratulate the newly engaged couple. 

When it’s Armitage’s turn to offer his congradulations Techie hugs him tightly. “Armie! I can’t believe this!” Techie is vibrating with excitement. “Did you know?”

“Matt may have asked for advice in picking out a ring and for my permission for your hand in marriage. Not that he needed to.” Armitage brushes Techie’s long hair away from his face. “I didn’t know he was going to propose on Christmas. I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you!” Techie is soon pulled away as Leia and Rey exclaim over the ring with Techie. On the other side of the room Matt is being congratulated by Han, Finn and Poe. 

Seeing how easily Techie is pulled into the fold, how excited everyone is, puts Armitage at ease. That coupled with how warmly everyone has welcome Armitage himself finally puts him at ease. When Ben wraps his arms around him, Armitage leans back against him without a second thought.

“They’re not so bad, are they?” Ben asks in regards to his family, his deep voice rumbling against Armitage’s back.

Armitage shakes his head, laying it against Ben’s shoulder. “You’re right they’re not. I’m glad I came tonight.” He hums in pleasure as Ben kisses the top of his head. 

“I’m happy you came too.” Ben pulls away slightly and Armitage feels something settling around his neck. When he looks down it’s a small necklace with a little fox on it. “Merry Christmas Armitage. It’s not an engagement ring but I’m hoping someday we’ll get there too.”

The necklace is adorable; foxes are Armitage’s favourite animal. “I love it, thank you.” He blushes at the comment about a ring, finding that he wants that very much. “I didn’t bring your gift. . .”

Shaking his head, Ben cups Armitage’s cheek tenderly, bringing him up for a kiss. “You being here is enough.” 

“Ben.” Armitage sighs into the kiss and turns to wrap his arms around Ben’s neck. “Merry Christmas.” 

Whistles sound around the room and Rey shouts out. “Get a room you two! You’re worse than the newly engaged couple.” 

Armitage pulls away blushing but he doesn’t feel ashamed, Rey’s voice is full of warmth and she and the rest of the family are smiling when he and Ben turn to them. Outside of Techie, Armitage has never felt part of a real family but here with the Organa-Solo clan he does. 

It’s the best Christmas gift he could have asked for.


End file.
